duskfandomcom-20200214-history
Ilse Cloudsdottir
I think 'Ilse' is German for 'Screwed by Fate' - Cyberanima '' 'Facts At A Glance' *'Played by:' DEM *'Model:' Elin Nordgren *'Rank:' Fostern *'Tribe:' Get of Fenris *'Auspice:' Móði (Ahroun) *'Breed:' Metis (Albino) *'Rite Name:' Sees-the-Darkened-Mirror *'Positions Held:' *#Sept Alpha, City Park Sept *'Allied PCs:' *#Artemis Grey (Packmate, fiancee) *#Tony Veluchi *#Jennifer Delucian (Shadow Lord Kinfolk, Sorcerer) *#Seth Wallace *#Clarissa Olmstead (Packmate) *'Hostile PCs:' *'Allied NPCs:' *'Apparent age:' 17-19ish *'Sheet:' 'Ilse Cloudsdottir *'''Pack: The Mile High Club 'Overview' To say that Ilse Cloudsdottir is a troubled young woman would be the height of understatement. She is a metis garou, and has dealt with the stigma of her birth for as long as she can remember. She is also ahroun, and the Rage and fury that brings has only complicated things for her. But those troubles are ones she has dealt with all of her life, and are familiar, almost to the point of being comforting. Far less comforting are the difficulties she suffers within her own mind, and the situation she has gotten herself wrapped up in here in Denver. Ilse suffers from nightmares and flashbacks, sometimes strong enough to render her completely incapacitated for a time. She believes these vignettes to be visions of the future, of a dark fate waiting for her down the road where she will die in combat with a wyrm-corrupted, vampiric garou; an Abomination; only to rise again and continue the fight, remade in its image. These visions have terrified her since they first began during her Rite of Passage. She is convinced that fighting and killing vampires was the catalyst for revealing these unnerving glimpses of her future fate - but she is only half right. As as result of the visions, she became even more reckless and short-sighted than is common for her tribe and auspice, and attempted - with some surprising success - to negotiate something of a peace between the garou of the Mile High Protectorate and the Kindred of Indrus Mawr's Court of Roses. This, unfortunately, placed her in a position where she was the liason between the two worlds, leaving her exposed and on her own in both Garou and Kindred society. At least one of the undead, Dame Daisy Elizondo, took advantage of this vulnerability, taking Ilse under her wing and acting as her patron - and feeding from the isolated, inexperienced Garou. Within the Court, and Kindred society in general, Ilse assumed the identity of 'Snow', a lupine in the service of Dame Elizondo, both to mask the interactions between Indrus and the Protectorate, and conceal, as best she could, her own name and identity from the different power-hungry factions within the wyrm-spawn's society. However, as she increasingly inhabited the 'Snow' persona, she found it harder and harder to not identify with her patron's aims. Under repeated psychic assault by both Indrus and David Miles, a Ventrue slain by Noah Mendoca, Kiva Shadowdawn, Ilse, and Riley Kiah, she suffered one or more breakdowns, and for a time became is becoming an at least partially willing accomplice in her own corruption into Daisy's service. 'History' Ilse's true history is unknown to her, and is the source of much of her current trouble. Much of it will eventually become known ICly to the characters of Dusk, and some elements are already beginning to leak out. This page will detail the full history of the character, including many elements that are likely never to become known ICly to her, or those around her. 'Known History' 'Prior to arrival in Denver' According to her birth records on-file, Ilse Cloudsdottir was born to a pair of American environmental activists in Vancouver, British Columbia in 1992. Thus, she holds dual US and Canadian citizenship. Though her parents soon returned to the US, at the age of five, she went back to Canada to be home-schooled by a close family friend, Emily Chasseur, a First Nations woman (Native American) from Ontario. She remained there in the guardianship of Ms. Cloudchaser after the unfortunate death of her parents in 2001 in an automobile accident in central Texas. In late 2010, at the age of 18, she is now returning to the US, relocating to someplace where the mountainous forests reminds her of ‘home’ – Denver. Of course, the truth is somewhat different. Ilse Cloudsdottir is a werewolf. A metis ahroun of the Get of Fenris. Emily Chasseur is not Fenrir – not even distant kin. She is a lupus ragabash of the Wendigo, named Cloudchaser, who took upon herself the responsibility in mid-1997 for raising the metis cub, and has watched Ilse grow into a strong, capable warrior with no small degree of pride. Ilse knows very little about her true parents – Cloudchaser has told her that they were warriors of the Fenrir who were disgraced by their indiscretion, and that they are long dead now, and that her father once wielded the fetish-blade Ilse now carries, but nothing else. Her own upbringing, though, has held none of the stain of her parents’ mistakes, and the only indication that anything has been amiss with the grand klaive known as Magni’s Claw is that the spirits within are silent, and the fetish’s powers cannot be activated. Two years ago, at an age equivalent to sixteen in a human girl, she underwent her Rite of Passage within the Garou Nation, hunting down and destroying a pair of brujah vampires who had secretly entered Vancouver in an attempt to establish a hidden powerbase for their Clan. The experience, though, has not left her unmarked. Since her Rite, and even during the hunt for the Kindred, she has begun experiencing disturbing visions, both in nightmares and in waking life. These visions are, or seem to be, scenes of herself, usually hunting vampires, or fighting wyrmcreatures, but sometimes… there have been vignettes of hunting human prey… of sinking her fangs into them an drinking deeply of their blood. Whether they are visions of the future, or memories of a past life, she does not know, and the possibility that such a fate awaits her… worries her. She suspects, from glimpses caught in these dreams of a very familiar lupine form, that her foster-mother has some insight into the visions. However, the only time she has spoken with Cloudchaser about such dreams and fragments, she was told to pay them no mind, that such things were illusions, meant to weaken her. Still, the rumors of her visions, accompanied by the accounts of the other cub who had accompanied her, have earned her an unacknowledged, but whispered name: ‘Sees-the-Darkened-Mirror’. It is a name that she has chosen to use in other septs… a name more understood, and safer, than the one that whispers through the nightmares: Wyrmrider. Since her Rite, she has started more and more to look for her own path among the Garou, and increasingly chafes at the limits placed upon her by her Wendigo caretaker. Finally, seeking to begin forging ahead on her own, she has left Vancouver, heeding rumors among the People that powerful Kindred from nearby Victoria, on Vancouver Island (Vancouver itself is on the continental mainland), have relocated to Denver. Though the local Shadow Lord sept claims to have eradicated the Kindred in the mountain city in recent memory, many among the Garou, Ilse among them, doubt these claims: the leeches are simply too tenacious to be so easily rooted out. If the claims are true, though, the sudden introduction of a number of ancient and powerful undead to a power vacuum of that scale might prove disastrous, as the vampires would be free to establish their own internal order, and rule unopposed from within their own ranks. Darker rumors have surfaced as well… that among the undead scourge coming into Denver is a fallen Garou. Perhaps it is simply a practitioner of mystical blood-rites that the Nation has long eschewed, seeking power among those who will give it to him, but the whispers hint at something much worse, a word that touches chords of vision and memory in the ahroun, and stirs thoughts of “Wyrmrider”: Abomination. Regardless, in this hunt, in following this prey, she finally feels like she is beginning to walk the road laid out for her. And if compatriots can be found, if she can take her place among a pack… so much the better. 'Arrival in Denver' Upon her arrival in Denver, Ilse travelled to Medicine Bag Caern in order to present herself to the Sept of Redemption's Road. There, she met Tony Veluchi, who was on-duty patrolling the bawn, and escorted her in to present her to Jack O'Connor. Afterwards, he showed her around the caern some, and the next morning escorted her to speak with the elders of Spider Lightning. Tony is, then, the only person who was present both times she initially reported her mission to the septs, including the warning about an Abomination. 'Vampire Hunting' After speaking with Jack O'Connor and Joao Mendoca, Ilse presented her information to Alfred Deterlizzi, the Wyrmfoe of Spider Lightning, and Mikol "Tenet-of-Rule" Norovsky, Warder of Redemption's Road, individually. Each not only gave her permission to continue her hunt, but added their own mandate to it as well, and gave instructions that the leadership of the Septs were to be kept informed of any major developments. Soon after, Tony arranged for her to meet with the most experienced vampire-hunter in his pack: Artemis Grey. The Black Fury and the Fenrir hit it off immediately, despite their disparate auspices, and Artemis has become Ilse's closest friend in Denver. During their discussions (and consumption of significant amounts of alcohol), Ilse described the situation in Vancouver to her new friend, which understandably shocked the Ragabash, but not nearly as much as her next suggestion: Establish a similar arrangement with the vampires of Denver, using them to oppose Pentex and other long-term Wyrm-incursions that could not easily be fought with the traditional means of the Garou: violence, Rage, and more violence. Medicine Bag being a caern of cunning, she reasoned, would lend spiritual resonance to the pact: using the Wyrm to fight the Wyrm, and conserving the strength of the Garou to fight the foes that can be physically ripped limb from limb. After some discussion, Ilse brought up the idea of looking for places where they might find the vampires who were good at evading discovery, or the neutral, sacrosanct meeting places among the undead. These would likely be places that, when the Garou had hunted vampires within the city at will during the purge, none of those they destroyed had been willing to venture near. Artemis suggested the Botanical Gardens as a potential site, and the two began to stake out the Gardens on a rotation, to better cover the ground and not be immediately spotted there night after night. After a few nights' work, she was spotted, though, and contacted - with a card, left where she would see it, marked 'Albino Girl'. That card contained instructions to go to a nearby florist's shop, Babylon Flowers, just after closing the next night. Alone. After informing Artemis of the development... she resolved to go, and meet with this mystery person. 'Babylon Flowers' 'House OMGWTFBBQ' Building Layout: http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/dusk/images/2/2a/Remodel1.pdf Category:Characters Category:Werewolf Category:Garou Category:Get of Fenris